Dracyi Tifft
Dracyi Tifft is part of the Tifft Family, born originally in the 1600s. She was one of the first members of the Tifft Family and is a close friend of the first Tifft, Moltre Tifft. She is notable in that she sleeps in a coffin for 50 year cycles, storing Red Energy to travel the world. Description Dracyi Tifft is a black woman with pink eyes. She has black, wavy hair with pink highlights. She typically wears a black dress with a pink collar and deattached sleeves. The dress appears ripped on the bottom with pink highlights. She wears pink and black boots. In her bat form, she is a pink and black colored bat, making her distinguishable from other bats. Personality Dracyi Tifft is empathetic, boisterous, fierce, determined, and emotive. She is not afraid to speak and act her mind, especially around her family. She understands many of the older members and seems to be catching on quickly to the newer ones. She tends to be slightly out of time sometimes in her speech and how she acts, sometimes creating awkward moments. Dracyi Tifft, above all else, enjoys exploring the world and never stays in one place for too long. She visits many of the same places between the 50 year cycle, always being amazed by the progress made during her last visit and now. She will do anything to continue her survival if threatened. Backstory Dracyi Tifft was one of Moltre Tifft's closest friends, and during the era they grew up in, Dracyi kept Moltre safe before he changed his name. When Moltre offered to turn Dracyi into a vampire, Dracyi didn't hesitate. Since then, she has watched the Tifft Family grow every fifty years, always surprised with it's incredible growth and increasing power. Powers and Abilities Dracyi Tifft is a vampire, allowing her to suck up blood using her suckers on her hands or through her fangs. She can transform into a bat and create a protective cocoon with Red Energy while sleeping in bat form. She has the incredible ability to store her red energy while asleep, allowing her to build it up over 50 year cycles and use it for her world-round trips. Appearances Fantendo - Spotlight Made her debut in Issue 9, which centers around her awakening on New Years, 2019. During this, a Vampire Hunter named Griffin Molor attempts to assassinate her but is stopped by Izuka Tifft. As the issue closes, Dracyi realizes that Vampire Hunters are beginning to become active again. The Coffin Year Will play a major role in the mini-series. Relationships Moltre Tifft One of her closest friends and was the one to turn her into a vampire. She has watched him become frailer and frailer as time ticks by, fearing that one day, he will be gone. Trophy Information TBA Gallery DracyiTifft.png|Dracyi Tifft as illustrated by . Trivia *Dracyi Tifft is one of the oldest Tiffts in the entire Tifft Family. She has aged much better than them because she is only active once every fifty years. Category:Original Characters Category:Characters designed by Exotoro Category:Exotoro's Characters Category:Vampires Category:Tifft Family Category:Females